SHAPE OF YOUR HEART
by MerisChintya97
Summary: "Grr! Demi dewa Jashin kebanggaannya si Hidan-senpai, kami ini tim basket Konoha High School-"/"Kami tidak mau menjadi salahsatu dari para banci Internasional yang menari melekuk-lekuk-"/"Hn. Kapan kami menandatangani kontraknya?"/ Permainan politik, persaingan, ketenaran, dan percintaan. "Berhenti memanggilku alay!" (WARNING: Tidak bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan K-Pop kok!) XD


Shape Of Your Heart © MS-97

Naruto © MK

.

Genre : Romance/Drama, hurt/comfort

Rated : T

**WARNING!**

(Maaf sebelumnya, cerita di dalam FF ini tidak ada niatan untuk menjelek-jelekan nama Korea, sumpah! Saya juga suka K-Drama dan K-Pop :( ini hanya sekedar fanfiksi doang kok ^_^v )

{Sasusaku Fanfiction}

_Don't like, just **go away** okay! Hahaha.._

.

.

**_Happy reading ^_^_**

Chapter 1 : _New Group Idol_

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu anak muda! Karir kalian akan langsung melambung tinggi jika kalian menerima penawaranku ini." Kakashi, selaku pemuda yang paling tua diantara ke lima temannya itu hanya bisa memghela nafas berat. _'Apa mau serta maksud si kakek tua mesum ini?_'' Geram Kakashi dalam hati ditahan mati-matian. "Grr-! Demi dewa Jashin kebanggaannya si Hidan-senpai, kami ini tim basket Konoha High School! Kami tidak tertarik untuk menari seperti para laki-laki cantik dalam video yang kakek banggakan itu!" Naruto beserta Kiba menganggukan kepalanya, bibir Naruto mengerucut sebal, "benar apa kata Kakashi-_nii,_ _Jii-chan_! Kami tidak mau menjadi salah satu dari para banci Internasional yang menari melekuk-lekuk melebihi para perempuan serta ber-_make up_! _Hell_ ya! _Make up_, mendengarnya saja aku langsung merinding."

Naruto dan kiba saling beradu jotos, sedangkan Neji dan Sasuke menatap bosan pemilik yayasan sekolah serta direktur atas agensi entertaiment terbesar se-Asia. Sedangkan Shikamaru? Dia hanya menatap malas sambil menguap mengucapkan kata favoritnya—"_Mendokusai_." seperti itu.

Jiraya tersenyum misterius, kemudian dia memperlihatkan kembali video yang kali ini benar-benar membuat tim basket terkuat se-Konoha ini melohok tidak percaya—Kecuali Sasuke. Di sana, dalam layar lebar hasil pantulan dari cahaya _Infokus_ yang sengaja dipasangkan oleh sang pemimpin, terlihat sembilan orang anggota yang sudah sangat dikenal se-Antreo itu telah berhasil merilis satu album yang akan segera _comeback_ dan dipasarkan. Mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah mantan alumni tim basket Konoha High School yang sekarang sedang meneruskan pendidikannya di Konoha University, salah satu Universitas ter-favorit se-Jepang setelah Tokyo University.

"Cih. Memalukan." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tidak kuat harus melihat sang aniki yang begitu dipuja olehnya itu berperilaku yang menurutnya menjijikan seperti itu. _Aniki no baka. Merusak image Uchiha saja. _Batin Sasuke.

"A-akatsuki.. _Senpai_ .. Mau-maunya menari seperti itu?" Gugup Naruto, Melihat bagaimana isi dari lagu dalam video yang dibawakan oleh team basket terdahulu mereka, mau tidak mau membuat mereka—kecuali Sasuke, mengakui kalau _dance performance_ yang mereka bawakan serta dengan lantunan melodi dari suara merdu khas dari Itachi—kakak Sasuke itu memang patut untuk diacungkan jempol, karena mereka ternyata menghasilkan sebuah video yang ternyata berbeda dari para grup idol lainnya, "Mereka gak kayak para _boyband-boyband_ Korea, mereka juga terlihat natural tanpa _makeup_." Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar, menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Mendengar kalimat tersebut yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke merobek mulut sahabat karibnya itu. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap pria tua di depannya yang kini malah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. "Apa rencanamu sebenarnya, kakek tua?!" tanya Sasuke, dengan ekspresi wajah dinginnya dan setenang mungkin, menjaga _image_ Uchiha agar tetap terlihat elegan. Jiraya kini terlihat mulai berpikir keras, ekspresi mesum yang biasa terpatri dengan sempurna di wajahnya itu kini hilang seketika digantikan oleh ekspresi serius, "Baiklah.. Semua Uchiha memang sama, ya? Dulu pun Itachi mau melakukan ini semua bukan karena cuma-cuma. Kuharap setelah kau mendengar alasanku ini, kalian mau melakukannya. Percayalah, ini demi kebaikan kita. Kebaikan bangsa kita.." Shikamaru lagi-lagi menguap bosan, sebuah jitakan mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala berkuncirnya Shikamaru. Kakashi, menatap tajam rekan se-angkatannya itu, "Apa sih maksudmu itu, _Jii-chan_?! Ayolah jangan bertele-tele! memangnya ada apa sih?" Naruto, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, sedangkan pemuda keturunan bangsawan Hyuga masih setia untuk diam, mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang tengah dibicarakan, setelah itu baru ia akan ikut berkomentar. Seperti Hyuga yang lainnya.

Jiraya menghela nafasnya berat, _Aku.. Memang harus menceritakannya.. _"Baiklah, begini anak muda, kalian adalah generasi penerus kami dikemudian hari, oleh karena itu kami tidak ingin kalian mengambil tindakan yang salah. Kalian harus mengetahui rahasia besar negara yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh aparat pemerintah karena jika sampai terdengar oleh pihak luar, akan sangat berbahaya terutama... Blablabla..." Jiraya menjelaskan panjang lebar kenyataan pahit yang kini sedang menimpa negara mereka.

"_Penjajahan tanpa disadari, _eh? Kami sudah tahu akan hal itu, Jiraya-_sama_. Ya tidak semua orang tahu, hanya kami dan beberapa orang dari kalangan ataslah yang mengetahuinya." Neji, pemuda Hyuga yang sedari tadi terdiam itu akhirnya ikut andil dalam pembicaraan. Jiraya hanya bisa tersenyum miris. "Oleh karena itu kami menolak perawaran anda, Jiraya-_sama_. Kami hanya ingin menjadi remaja yang hidup dan memghirup udara seperti orang normal. Bukan begitu, teman-teman?" Tanya Kakashi pada _team_-nya. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sahabat karibnya, Sasuke. Dan, atmosfir di dalam sana tiba-tiba menjadi agak sedikit gelap dan mereka—Namikaze dan Uchiha, selaku pemilik perusahaan terbesar se-Jepang yang memiliki cabang perusahaan mereka yang berdiri di seluruh negara besar. Mereka, memang keturunan darah biru dari sejak jaman edo dulu. Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan yang membuat orang-orang bingung. Kemudian, sebuah seringai terpatri di bibir mereka masing-masing. "Hn. Kapan kami menandatangani kontraknya?" —dan seketika itu juga Kakashi melohok atas perlakuan dari kedua putra bangsawan ini yang seenaknya menerima penawaran dari Jiraya. Sedangkan dilain pihak, Jiraya malah tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

~Shape Of Your Heart~

"_NA-NANI_—" PLETAK!

"KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU _BAKA_?" Gadis pemilik bola mata indah seindah permata _emerald_ itu meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepala bermahkotakan merah muda miliknya, sedangkan Ino, gadis keturunan bangsawan Yamanaka itu hanya memanyunkan bibir tipisnya, "Habisnya tadi kamu 'kan janji gak akan teriak, lha nyatanya?" Sakura, sang pemilik bola mata _emerald_ indah itu kemudian memamerkan deretan giginya yang agak kurang rapi itu, karena ia memiliki gigi gingsul yang mempermanis senyumannya, "_E-etooo... Gomennasai, Ino-chan~_ Aku.. Lupa hehe.." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bersurai pirang miliknya, memaklumi kalau teman _pinky_-nya ini memang pelupa. Ino mengendikan bahunya acuh, ia kemudian menatap sekeliling kelasnya yang mulai sepi, karena jam istirahat telah dimulai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, "Hm, dasar! Nanti kalau kamu ulang tahun aku akan benar-benar membelikanmu _suplemen_ penguat ingatan!" Kata Ino bercanda, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menatap nanar Ino, "Kau tega ngomong begitu padaku,, Apa salahku?" Kata Sakura, dengan intonasi yang terdengar sedih, padahal Sakura memang seperti itu, "_Baka_. Udah pelupa, alay pula.. _Kami-sama_, buatlah_ pinky_ alay ini sadar akan kealayannya.." Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, ia cukup menderita karena sudah hampir dua tahun teman-teman sekelasnya memanggilnya 'Alay' padahal, ia tidak tahu dimana letak kealayan dirinya. "_Please pig_, jangan panggil aku alay.." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, Ino cekikikan sendiri. "Ahahaha... _Forehead,, Gomennasai_.. Ah! Tuh 'kan lupa! Ini—" Ino menyerahkan amplop yang sedari tadi ingin ia tunjukan kepada sahabat merah mudanya ini, Sakura menerima amplop tersebut dengan penasaran yang mengebu-ngebu, "Astaga Ino.. Kau.. Lulus seleksi! Kyaaaa—! _OMEDETTOOOO_.." Sakura dengan cepat menarik badan Ino kepelukannya, baginya, kelulusan seleksi sang sahabat untuk meraih cita-citanya dibidang entertaiment merupakan salahsatu kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya, "Model?" Ino menganggukan kepalanya cepat, "A-aku juga tidak menyangka aku bakalan lulus Sakura! Kau tahu 'kan sainganku di audisi SM itu bukan hanya dari Jepang saja.." Mereka melepaskan pelukannya, entah kenapa tapi wajah Sakura yang asalnya ceria berubah menjadi murung, "-ra? .. Sakura?" Tepukan pelan dipundaknya berhasil mengembalikan Sakura ke alam sadarnya, _"Aa.. Nande?_" Ino menatap Sakura yang kini menatap mata _aquamire_-nya dengan tatapan kosong berhasil membuat Ino deg-degan. "Kamu kenapa?" Sakura kembali diam, "Ka-kapan kau akan mulai menetap di Korea?" Kali ini giliran Ino lah yang terdiam.

.

.

"Besok.." Jawabnya.

.

.

~Shape Of Your Heart~

_"Unbelievable! I never think you'll do that, Uchiha.."_ Kakashi menggerutu tidak jelas, dan ia lebih senang menyalahkan semua ini pada si bungsu dari klan konglomerat Uchiha, "Kau tahu Sasuke, Naruto, bermimpipun aku tidak pernah! Aku tidak pernah bermimpi akan menjadi _leader boyband_! Tapi sekarang? Oh _god_! Terimakasih atas tindakan kalian itu." Ucap tidak terima Kakashi secara tidak langsung, Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada adiknya nanti, "Makanya jangan suka menghina para gadis yang gila _boyband_, pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang jadi boyband hahaha.." Kakashi mengeluarkan _deathglare_-nya pada Kiba, "Ohoho~ berani sekali kau berkata begitu pada _**Leadermu!**_" Kakashi sengaja menekankan kata 'Leader'. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar ketika mereka ber-enam melewati kerumunan siswa-siswi KHS, Tatapan memuja dari para gadis mereka hiraukan, memang, _team_ basket dengan nama _'Team seven_' karena dulunya mereka itu bertujuh namun karena kepindahan sang Uchiha Sai ke Indonesia untuk pertukaran pelajar membuat _team_ basket mereka kini menjadi enam orang, dan mereka tidak berniat untuk mencari pengganti Sai. Mereka semua mempunyai julukannya masing-masing terutama untuk Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto. Mereka berdualah yang paling tersohor se-KHS.

"Lihat? Belum jadi artis saja _fans_ sudah sebanyak itu. Apalagi kalau kita jadi artis.." gumam Kiba, Naruto mengangguk setuju. "_Aa,_ makin merepotkan saja." timbal Shikamaru.

"Kita diharuskan melakukan semua ini hanya untuk kebaikan Negara atau untuk menutupi kenyataan yang sebenarnya?" Igau Sasuke menerawang, otomatis itu membuat dirinya mendapatkan tatapan meminta kejelasan dari rekan-rekannya yang lain. "Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi, Sasuke menyeringai misterius, "_Aa, iie.._ Lupakan." Jawabnya cuek.

.

.

"Eh eh! Si alay! Mau kemana dia?" Semua anggota _team seven_ mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari Naruto, Kiba bersiul, "_Bully_, yuk!" Ajaknya semangat. Hanya Shikamaru saja yang tidak tertarik sepertinya, tapi ternyata, "Tidak. Cukup. Apa kalian tidak kashian sama Sakura? Mau bagaimanapun dia itu manager _team_ basket kita." Ucap Kakashi, tetapi sayang sekali ucapannya mereka hiraukan, karena kini Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke dan Neji sudah berjalan cepat ke arah perpustakaan dimana Sakura menghilang. "Hhh~ Kalau Sasori-_nii_ tahu adik kesayangannya itu selalu ter-_bully_ seperti itu, gimana reaksinya ya?" Gumam Kakashi sambil mengikuti jejak teman-temannya yang lain diikuti Shikamaru di sampingnya, "Coba saja kau laporkan pada Sasori-_senpai_." Tawar Shikamaru.

.

.

"Kok tumben ya anak alay mainnya di perpus?" jantung Sakura berdegup kencang, tadinya ia datang kemari untuk menenagkan diri tapi nyatanya harapannya itu tidak terkabul, poor Sakura.

"Hak dong! Emangnya kenapa kalau aku ke perpus? Masalah buatmu, pantat ayam?" Nah, seperti inilah jadinya kalau mereka bertemu dengan sang manager, bahkan disini Sasukelah orang yang paling semangat mem-_bully_ Sakura, padahal Sasuke terkenal dengan _image cool_ dan sinis, tapi kalau berhadapan dengan Sakura, i_mage cool-_nya seolah hilang begitu saja tapi sikap sinisnya semakin bertambah. "Yang masalah itu kau alay.." Sakura mendelik tajam menatap Neji, Sakura tidak habis pikir apa salahnya sampai para teman -yang tidak bisa dibilang teman- nya itu begitu senang mem-_bully_ dengan mengatainya 'Alay' padahal mereka tahu jelas kalau Sakura tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, karena sudah ribuan kali Sakura bilang 'Jangan memanggilku alay!' dan hasilnya nihil, karena pada akhirnya teman-teman sekelasnya mengikuti sang pangeran sekolah, mengatai Sakura alay.

"Diam kamu gondrong!" Ucap Sakura tajam, namun Neji malah adu jotos dengan Kiba. "Oh, jangan bilang kau kemari karena galau?" Tepat! Apa yang dikatakan sang Uchiha bungsu ini memang selalu mengenai Sasaran, tapi bukan Sakura namanya kalau ia menerima begitu saja, "Aku? Galau? Wahaha kau sok tahu tuan ayam jelek! Aku Haruno Sakura anti galau karena aku—"

"Alay tingkat dewa.. Wahahaha" dengan cepat Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura, Sakura menundukan kepalanya geram, "Kalian—! KENAPA KALIAN SELALU MEM-_BULLY-_KU? APA SALAHKU, HAH?" Sentak Sakura, untuk beberapa detik yang lainnya diam, mereka cukup kaget dengan Sakura yang tumben-tumbennya murka karena di-_bully_ biasa seperti ini, biasanya mereka suka mem-bully Sakura lebih kejam tapi Sakura tidak pernah—tidak berani— marah seperti sekarang, detik berikutnya, "Buahahahahahaha..." tawa mereka pecah, Naruto bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya, "Kenapa kami selalu mem-_bully-_mu? Karena kau memang pantas untuk di-_bully_!" Sasuke mendorong jidat lebar Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya, "—Dan kamu memang tidak salah, tapi kamu alay.. Hahaha.." mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, "Aku.. Benci kalian! Aku.. Mengundurkan diri jadi manager tim gila kalian! Awas!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto di depannya dan dengan cepat melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dari perpustakaan yang berhasil membuatnya panas. "Tapi sayangnya mulai sekarang kau akan terus berada bersama kami selain dalam tim basket, nona Haruno. Dan, kami tidak mau yang lain, sayang sekali ya.." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, kemudian ia membungkukan badannya agar sejajar dengan tubuh mungil Sakura, _"You understand?"_

"Apa-apaan kau? Itu pemaksaan! Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya, berhenti menghantui kehidupanku! Awas!" Kemunculan Kakashi dan Shikamaru, dua orang yang merupakan anggota_ team seven_ tetapi tingkatan kelasnya lebih tinggi itu membuat Sakura memghentikan langkahnya, _"Nani?"_ tanya Kakashi yang melihat mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca. "Kakashi-_nii_, tolong jelaskan apa maksud perkataan si ayam gila itu.." Kakashi menaikan sebelah alisnya, kemudian perhatiannya teralih menatap Sasuke, "Kau ber-ulah lagi Sasuke?" Sasuke mengendikan bahunya acuh, "Hanya melakukan kewajiban sehari-hari." Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala peraknya. "Sakulay_-chan_ tidak mau menjadi manager kita lagi, Kaka-_nii._ Padahal dia sudah dicap untuk jadi manager kita di **_Wild_** 'kan?" Ucap Naruto, Kakashi memganggukan kepalanya, Sakura mendesah, _'Apa katanya? Dicap? Manager mereka? Wild? Sepertinya ada yang mereka sembunyikan!' _Batin Sakura.

"_Chotto matte_! Apa maksud kalian? Dicap?_ Wild_?" Sasuke menyeringai, "Ya, _Wild_, Idol Group baru yang akan mengalahkan _boyband-boyband_ Korea banci favoritmu.." Sakura semakin tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan teman-temannya. "Hah?"Cengo Sakura.

"Ok. Tidak adil jika kita tidak memberitahu Sakura, sang manager. Begini Sakura, blablabla..." Penjelasan panjang lebar Kakashi bagai angin lalu untuknya, pasalnya, ia baru tahu kalau kakak tercintanya itu seorang anggota _boyband_ baru yang kini baru akan melakukan_ comeback_ pertamanya, dan yang lebih parahnya, para lelaki yang menurutnya gila—kecuali Kakashi ini juga akan menjadi _boyband J-Pop_ dengan ia yang menjadi managernya, "_WHAT THE HELL_—! KA-KALIAN.. _BOYBAND_? AKU.. MANAGER KALIAN? Kami-sama, sepertinya aku harus merakit bom kemudian meledakan Jiraya-_jiisama_.. Arghhhh kakek kau gilaaaaaaa!" Badan Sakura merosot, "Kenapa nasibku harus selalu bersama kalian, hah?" Sakura terisak, Naruto sedikit iba—Sedikit— melihat Sakura seperti ini, awalnya ia berfikir Sakura pasti senang karena kemungkinan Sakura bertemu dengan salahsatu _boyband_ favoritnya akan lebih mudah karena mereka akan dalam agensi yang sama, Avex Entertaiment. "Ambil positifnya aja deh, Sakulay." Kata Kiba, "Positif? Positif apanya! Huhuhuaaaa..."

"Hn. Setidaknya kau akan lebih sering bertemu dengan U-KISS._ Boyband_ favoritmu." Ekspresi wajah Sakura sedikit berangsur membaik, "U-KISS? Kyaaaaaaa! Kau benar ayam~" teriakan histeris Sakura membuat pemikiran mereka kompak, "Dasar alay" Ucap mereka berbarengan.

"_Saa_,, berarti kau sudah menyiapkan batin yang kuat untuk bersama kami, eh?" Kata Sasuke, Sakura diam,

.

.

"_Bu-bully_ lagi? TIDAAAAAAAAAK—!"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_**Bandung Utara, 06 Januari 2014 wib. 10.11pm**_

* * *

A/N : WTH-! Fanfic apaan ini -_- Maaf kalau saya memunculkan fict baru lagi. Ini tiba-tiba aja melintas di kepalaku (._.)

Lanjutkan? -_-

.

Signarute,

MS-97


End file.
